


Shared Solitude

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, M/M, astronomy comparisions, brief mention of Hannibal/Bedelia, brief mention of Will/Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ponders on the way he and Hannibal orbit each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Solitude

They've both tried to pull away: Hannibal slouching off to Florence with Bedelia, leaving Will with one last, and lasting, smile, while Will tried to fake his way to normality with the aid of a pre-packaged family and a monotony of days filled with manual labor, but it seems nothing can break either of them out of their mutual orbits - a perfect example of a contact binary star, if Will remembers his astronomy lessons correctly, with both of their personal wells of gravity drawing the other in to the point where eventually, inevitably, they'll merge into a solitary object.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [any, any, orbit](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691366.html?thread=90968998#t90968998), with the day's theme being single sentence fills.


End file.
